A switch of the aforementioned type is described in CH 519238. This switch has a case which is filled with an insulating gas exhibiting arc quenching characteristics and accommodates a contact arrangement which includes two contact members which can be moved relatively with respect to one another along an axis. The two contact members have in each case one nominal-current contact and one arcing contact constructed as nozzle tube. A first one, which can be moved by a drive, of the two contact members carries an insulating nozzle through which the arcing contact of the second contact member is conducted when the switch is closed. This arcing contact is constructed as a follow-up contact and is loaded with a pretensioned spring. When the switch is closed, the follow-up contact is supported with its free end facing away from the spring, forming an adequate contact force, on the free end of the arcing contact, facing away from the drive, of the first contact member. On switch-off, the pretensioned spring follows the first contact member with the follow-up contact over a defined distance, as a result of which the travel of the first contact member is kept small and, in addition, drive energy is saved in the initial phase of the switching-off process as compared with a switch in which both arcing contacts overlap with friction lock.